Lisek
by Filigranka
Summary: Małe ja się bawi. AU do końcówki wydarzeń we Flotsam vel Może Ktoś Wreszcie Zacznie Myśleć (Loredo i Letho są nie na rękę obu stronom, ne?), które się zaczęło jako moje emocjonalne PWP, a potem, ponieważ to moje emocjonalne PWP, id wymusiło obudowanie logiczną fabułą. Nadal jednak, głównie emocjonalne PWP. Dialogi, bycie miłym itd. Naciągane jak licho, ale /potrzebowałam/.


Pornografia emocjonalna dla mnie. Crack crackowaty do bólu. Znaczy, mnie Iorweth w tym Flotsam, jak go Geralt prowadzi, rozczula, bo się zachowuje, jak złapane dziecko, blefuje, gadaniem i butą przykrywa lęk. Nastolatek po prostu. Znaczy, nastolatek z partyzantki. Głupie, zwiedzione dziecko; samo się tak myśli, choćby się nie chciało, bo to się tak boi, tak ewidentnie... A w połączeniu z faktem, że w ścieżce-której-nie-przechodzę, jest wszakże scena, którą mam w zapisie, bo jest... aaach, taka ładna... znaczy, jak Roche mówi, że Iorweth _w dobrych rękach jest_. Takim tonem, że nawet ja widzę, że jest cudowny. No i z tego powstała we mła potrzeba takiego porno, żeby Roche się zmusił do bycia miłym i pełnym zrozumienia. Choćby dla gry. Jak w tej scenie z przesłuchaniem wiedźmina. No, a potem to napisaliśmy w jedną noc (tak, naprawdę, mamy świadków) i trzymaliśmy na dysku, jako emocjonalne porno, ale pewne czynniki naciskają, byśmy jednak wrzucili. **Jak ktoś nie lubi mojego typu napięcia i mojej pornografii emocjonalnej**, która, owszem, jest przegadana i pewne emocje przesadnie zaznacza, bo by ich raczej nie było, gdybyśmy szli idealnie zgodnie z grą i charakterami bohaterów i tak dalej, jak ktoś tego nie lubi, to **niech nie czyta**, bo ja naprawdę wiem, że te błędy są. Nie z uniknięciem ich na celu to było pisane.

Ale że id żądało, by rzecz miała fabułę i uzasadnienie, to wymyśliliśmy fabułę politycznie i taktycznie rozsądniejszą niż w grze (co potem niektórym popsuło grę, ekhm, najbardziej chyba jednak moje id psuje ją mojej świadomości). Co oznacza, że początek i koniec to jest logiczna fabuła, w środku są pewne elementy logicznej politycznej fabuły, ale wszystko poza tym przesłania niepotrzebnie długa z punktu widzenia kompozycji innej niż moja pornografia scena rozmowy, detalicznie opisanej. I pozornie uzasadnionej, jednak wszyscy rozumiemy, jaki to typ uzasadnienia jest... No, byleby było.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisek<strong>

* * *

><p>Iorweth spodziewał się – znał – dziesiątki pytań rozpoczynających śledztwa. A jednak tego jednego nie oczekiwał i zastało go kompletnie nieprzygotowanego. Inna rzecz, że w ogóle wszystko od czasu zdrady najpierw królobójcy, potem zaś Gwynbleidda, szło bardzo inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażał.<p>

'

'

— Kto z nas ma bić? — spytał Krótki, jeszcze w elfich ruinach, ledwie dwóch żołnierzy odciągnęło skrępowanego, zakneblowanego Iorwetha.

— Nikt — mruknął Roche, nieuważnie.

W myślach próbował dopasować elementy układanki, przekładał tryby, obmyślał strategie. Wiedźmin coś mówił o królobójcy, o zdradzie, jakiej tamten się dopuścił względem elfów, o wyrżnięciu komanda. Raz. Dwa, kto, jak kto, ale watażka zniesie nawet ciężkie pobicie. Trzy, Vernon uwielbiał swoją pracę, lecz jednak, przyznawał z bólem, dopadnięcie zabójców Foltesta było ważniejsze...

— Pan dowódca sam chce pełnić honory! — stwierdził domyślnie Krótki. — To jaki nieszczęśnik ma grać tego miększego? Tylko nie ja, proszę, nie zdzierżę bycia miłym dla skurwysyna, od razu mu w rzyć jakąś maczugę wrażę... — dorzucił.

Roche się ocknął. Chcieć to chciał, bardzo, tylko, niestety, mieli tak zwaną sytuację ogólną dyszącą w kark.

— Nie bój się, ja będę grał milszego. Poświęcę się dla was. Bicia chwilowo nie będzie, na to zawsze się czas znajdzie, a na krótką metę to on i tak wytrzyma...

Geralt rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. No naprawdę, czy wiedźmin musiał wszystkich traktować, jak idiotów? A niby jego to Roche biciem podszedł w tych lochach?

— Jeśli mogę zaproponować — wtrącił rzeczony zaskoczony wiedźmin — to idź, zatrzymaj żołnierzy, niech nie idą do kwatery. I nie przez bramę główną. Nie ufam Loredowi.

W sumie niegłupia sugestia. Vernon też Loredowi nie ufał. Miał k'temu solidne podstawy.

— To gdzie mają iść? — wtrąciła Ves.

O, świetne pytanie. O ile straże pewnie by się dało ominąć, zapakowawszy elfa w jakiś worek – swoją drogą, miła wizja, to mu tę chędożoną wyższość z ryja zmaże – o tyle kwestia tymczasowego więzienia była trudniejsza do rozwiązania.

Na szczęście mieli obok przemądrzałego wiedźmina, który co prawda nie zdołał zabić królobójcy, ale patrzeć z pełną obojętności wyższością, to umiał.

— W karczmie, na dole, jest całkiem luksusowy pokój. Dostępny za dopłatą. Że ja albo oddziały specjalne mają ochotę skorzystać, to nikogo nie zdziwi.

Vernona zatkało.

— To jest — wyjąkała za to Ves — pokój... taki jakby schadzkowaty? Z czerwoną pościelą? Miękkim łóżkiem? Dywanikiem?

— Mhm. Schadzkowaty: czyli bez okien, tylko lufcikiem. I z wyciszonymi ścianami. I z miednicą, będzie gdzie ręce umyć. Pod ziemią. Z jednym wejściem. W karczmie, więc stała obecność kogoś z oddziałów nie będzie budzić podejrzeń. Może nawet jakieś wyposażenie leży ukryte w szafkach. Jak nie, to burdel tuż obok, z pewnością mają coś dla specjalnych klientów.

— Sam mam wyposażenie — mruknął Roche. — Poza tym, bez przesady, wszystko się do śledztwa nada, im tańsze i dostępniejsze, tym lepiej, te fikuśne bzdury są dobre tylko do seksu, pikanterii dodają. Na przesłuchaniach to nie ma znaczenia, czy używasz bicza z diamentowym uchwytem, czy po prostu noża do chleba...

— Ekspert przemówił — oznajmił z przekąsem Geralt. — Wracam szukać Triss – zamówić ci przy okazji pokój? Klucz zostawię karczmarzowi.

Vernon westchnął ciężko.

— A zamów. Krótki, powiedz chłopakom, że musimy się jakoś prześlizgnąć z więźniem do karczmy. Niech wrzucą skurwysyna do worka. Tylko żeby ten worek był brudny! Może po jakieś padlinie albo zgniłych warzywach...

'

'

Wiedźmin, jak się okazało, pokój zamówił, żołnierzy z więźniem w nim umieścił, ale zgubił czarodziejkę. Co gorsza, razem z królobójcą. Rzecz sama w sobie niewygodna, dodatkowo dobijająca, bo oznaczała, że z Iorwethem trzeba będzie delikatnie. Drań w końcu jako jedyny coś o zabójcy wiedział, powinien też doń żywić co najmniej drobną urazę. Pewna... wspólnota interesów zaczynała majaczyć na horyzoncie.

I gdyby Wiewiórki były racjonalne, to tak by się rzecz przedstawiło. Tylko, niestety, nie były, więc gdzieś po drodze Roche będzie musiał skurwysyna poklepać po głowie. Możliwie szybko, bo Loredo coś ewidentnie knuł, a komanda, jak tylko odkryją, kogo złapali, gotowe przypuścić szturm.

Pięknie. Wszystko się wali, a ty wczuwaj się w sytuację chędożonego terrorysty, szukaj jego argumentów, bądź po jego stronie. Ale trudno, dla Temerii. Dla Temerii, powtórzył Vernon, a potem spróbował ukryć gniewną nienawiść, zrobić z niej twarde jądro, podstawę bytu, najważniejszą, lecz niewidoczną, na wierzch przywołać wszystko inne. Zrozumienie. Współczucie. Żal. Spróbował pomyśleć o tym wszystkim, o czym, jak tysiące razy powtarzał kolejnym chłopakom, a miliony razy Ves, myśleć nie należało, nie wolno.

O głodzie. O tym, że to elfia smarkateria, że do lasu szły niekiedy zupełne dzieci. O wolności, o jej palącym smaku, o pragnieniu. O elfich ruinach. O śmierci z honorem. O psach zapędzonych pod ścianę. O pogromach. O nieludzkich sąsiadach w jego dzielnicy, w których tak samo, jak w niego, rzucano kamieniami. O ich zaszczutych oczach. O bezradności. O zdradzie. O stryczkach i Drakenborgu. O tej elfiej dziewczynie, którą wieszano, gdy akurat wchodzili do Flotsam, właściwie nadal nie wiedział, za co. O mordach na nieludziach, których sprawców nawet nie szukano. O gwałtach. O ścinaniu przez pijanych żaków krasnoludom bród na ulicach. O wszystkim, co sam robił.

Jak to mówił Foltest? Tragedia, która się, cóż, trudno, powtórzy? Więc dobrze, teraz Roche miał pod powiekami nie „cóż, trudno", a tylko tragedię, dał jej wypełnić sobie myśli, ukoić mięśnie, ułożyć rysy twarzy. Pozwolił jej, gdy Ves spytała, czy wszystko w porządku, czy już, on potaknął zaś i wszedł do pokoju, zobaczyć na łóżku nie skurwysyna, chełpiącego się mordami, lecz wygłodzone, ranne, zaszczute, desperacko blefujące dziecko.

To z kolei pozwoliło mu nie bić. Pozwoliło pomyśleć, że wykręcone nadgarstki bolą, pozwoliło zdjąć więzy, przypomnieć rzeczowo, bez złości, że za ścianą czeka oddział, że drzwi są zamknięte, że elf nie ucieknie, więc niech nie próbuje, niech ich nie zmusza do tortur.

A potem kapitan okrył to dziecko kołdrą. Starannie. Patrzył, jak się miesza, jak rasistowskie słowa i obietnice strasznej zemsty giną mu na ustach, jak nie rozumie, jak się zaczyna bardziej bać, bo traci ten cień kontroli, jaką jest wiedza przyszłości. Było gotowe na cierpienie i śmierć, na nic innego, teraz ta gotowość uciekała, gasła. Czasem, agent wiedział i pamiętał, nie wracała już do końca, nawet wówczas, gdy by się skazanym znów przydała.

— Posłuchaj — oznajmił spokojnie, przykucając swobodnie przy łóżku (krzesło byłoby oznaką wyższości, a Aen Seidhe, podpowiadał obraz pod powiekami, już dosyć znieśli wyższości Dh'oine) — ścigałem cię od pierwszej wojny z Nilfgaardem. Od czasu, jak byłem szeregowcem. Do dzisiaj. Uszanuję twoje zdolności i upór, i twoje oddanie sprawie. Wobec czego dostaniesz parę przywilejów – i jak mi pomożesz, to... nic w sumie nie jest wykluczone. Aczkolwiek pewne rzeczy są bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Rozumiesz?

— Nie dostanę amnestii, ale mogę uniknąć tortur — prychnął tamten. — Cuach'te...

Roche zacmokał.

— Bez wulgaryzmów, proszę. W końcu jesteśmy istotami honoru.

— Bez wulgaryzmów: nie dbam o tortury.

— Wiem. To właśnie szanuję. — Potrząsnął głową, wstał, zawołał po napoje. — Nie mówmy o tym. Pomówmy o twoich przywilejach.

— To jest podstęp — oznajmił z niezachwianą pewnością watażka.

Tak, był. Wobec czego agent płynnie skłamał:

— Nie, to jest... mój gest szacunku. Jeden z waszych dowódców twierdził, że wy byście mnie z szacunku zabili szybko, bez tortur, czyli zanim bym wiele powiedział. To jest to samo z mojej strony. — To jest coś, co możesz zrozumieć, dziecko, to jest coś, w imię czego zabijasz.

Przyniesiono bardzo rozwodnione wino.

— Nic tam nie ma, poza winem. Mam upić pierwszy?

Więzień – jeniec, poprawiło Roche'a to spojrzenie, które przybrał – się zawahał. Oblizał wargi, od wewnątrz, było widać, jak wstrzymuje język przed wyślizgnięciem się na wierzch.

— Narkotyk może być tylko na połowie krawędzi. Możesz go nałożyć na usta i posmarować przy okazji sprawdzania. Możesz...

— To mam ci lać z góry do ust czy chcesz pić z dłoni? To słodkie wino, ubrudzisz...

— Ty pierwszy.

Vernon, ostentacyjnie przewróciwszy oczami, podniósł butelkę nad wargi, wysoko, wypił trochę. Klnąc w duchu, bo prawie zachlapał ubranie. I podał elfowi – tamten się musiał spodziewać, że Roche będzie go poił, upokarzając, celowo mocząc albo dławiąc, bo nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia.

Bardzo złamane dziecko, pozwolił sobie pomyśleć agent. Nienawiść czekała pod tą myślą, twarda i dobra; dotknął jej, zawarczała, zaczęła namawiać, by machnął ręką, by bił, kopał, torturował, łamał głębiej, to śliczne będzie, jak ten skurwysyn w końcu się skruszy na proszek, jak będzie skamlał, jak się go upokorzy, jak się mu wszystkie pełne wyższości epitety zetrze z gęby, jak...

Taak, zdecydowanie nadal dość dobra. Pozwolił, niechętnie, empatii ją zakryć.

— Jesteś głodny? — spytał.

— Nie — odparł watażka, z tym rodzajem mechaniczności, który Vernon znał na pamięć.

Używali go więźniowie przy przesłuchaniach; odmawiaj śledczym, zawsze, zawsze, zawsze, bezmyślnie. Ale partyzant był głodny, na pewno, oni wiecznie są głodni, nawet jeśli nie wyglądają, jak szkielety obleczone skórą. Iorweth wyglądał.

— Nie kłam — mruknął Roche z jeszcze łagodną nutą perswazji. — Kłamstwa nie są honorowe. To nie jest broń wojowników, ale szpicli, zdrajców i tchórzy. Milcz, w tym jest honor. Ale nie będę pobłażał kłamstwom, bo nikczemności bez honoru się nie pobłaża. Jesteś głodny?

Sprawdzi mnie, pomyślał, już zaczynając przemowę. Ładnie elfią przemowę – jemu samemu honor czy tam tytuł rycerski zwisał. Ale elfom nie. A przynajmniej używały podobnych kategorii.

Jeńcowi natychmiast opór zalśnił w oczach. Ech, Wiewiórki, w pewne typy pułapek wpadały zawsze. To takie wygodne, pracę mi ułatwiają, dumał Vernon, szukując punktu, kombinując, jak nie zostawić śladów, nic nie złamać. Gdyby była Triss, to by się nie przejmował, szlag by to...

— Nie jestem — odparł tymczasem Iorweth, bardzo wyzywająco, odkładając butelkę na stolik.

Sprawdził. Pułapka się zatrzasnęła; agent ze stoickim spokojem i męczeńskim westchnieniem dał watażce solidnie w twarz i zacisnął palce na ranie na ramieniu, tej świeżutkiej, z potyczki. Mocno, czuł, jak palce się wbijają w tkankę, krew zabarwiła mu paznokcie, bo przebił bandażowanie. Niespecjalne staranne zresztą, trzeba będzie zawołać medyka.

Elf nie krzyczał, zrobił się za to blady jak ściana. Roche poczekał, zimno obserwując, ale przybierając maskę zmęczonego rozczarowania, aż tamten będzie wyglądał na bliskiego omdlenia.

— Co ja mówiłem? — spytał, cofając dłoń. — Nie lubię kłamstw. To jeszcze nawet nie jest przesłuchanie – chcesz teraz marnować siły? Musisz coś zjeść. To nie będzie zatrute, zamówimy z karczmy. I nie łżyj, że nie jesteś głodny. Masz nadgarstki, jak moje dwa palce.

— Wcale nie — odparł odruchowo jeniec, słabym głosem, opadając na poduszki.

Kolejne zatrzaśnięcie. Bo Vernon miał teraz powód, by po te nadgarstki, obtarte przez więzy, sięgnąć, położyć dwa palce na wewnętrznej stronie, na pulsie, tuż obok najbardziej poobcieranych miejsc. Dwa palce. Kość i mięśnie. Dziecko, pozwolił sobie pomyśleć z ostrożnie odmierzoną łagodnością, jak ty w ogóle utrzymujesz ostrze, naciągasz łuk, przecież to pęknąć powinno. A potem, zamiast gadać, pozwolił tej łagodności wpłynąć w rysy, zmiękczyć skrzywienie ust, prowadzić dłoń, gdy zamykała się wokół trzymanej ręki, opuszki palców, gdy kołowały na skórze.

— Jakim cudem one ci się nie złamały, jak cię wiązali? — mruknął po paru sekundach.

Nadal z tą znalezioną przed chwilą łagodnością, teraz zabarwioną jeszcze starannie dobraną garstką podziwu.

— Byle sznur nie złamie kości mojego ludu — oznajmił Iorweth, tonem pełnym dramatycznej dumy.

Efekt trochę popsuło, że próbował równocześnie, bezskutecznie, wyswobodzić dłoń.

— Ale kręgosłupy już tak — odparł Roche, bo w końcu złośliwości się po nim spodziewano. — Ostrożnie, zaognisz otarcia — dorzucił. — Jak chcesz czegoś, to powiedz.

— Żebyś mnie puścił.

No to puścił. Watażka natychmiast schował rękę pod kołdrę, jakby go parzyła. Czyli pogarda cię bardzo osłabia, zanotował agent, bardzo ci na niej zależy. Zależy, żeby inni widzieli.

— Wracając do tematu – jest jakaś potrawa, którą lubisz?

Elf milczał. Vernon spokojnie czekał – i w końcu, gdy jeniec się przekonał, że temat nie zostanie zarzucony, zaszczycił świat odpowiedzią. Zaskakująco niepewną, z echem jakiejś nieśmiałej dziecinności w tonie.

— Wszystko zjem. Ale... żeby było tłuste?

Fakt, zwierzęta w lesie są zwykle równie wyżyłowane, co partyzanci. Nienawiść prychnęła drwiąco, agent kazał jej stulić pysk, wrócił do myślenia w kategoriach współczucia. Wszystko świadkiem, że go to sporo kosztowało. By dać radę, musiał sobie aż Temerię oraz trupa króla postawić przed oczy duszy swojej.

— I marchewkę — dorzucił trochę pewniej Iorweth.

— Nic więcej? Żadnych kuropatw? Bażantów? Rosołu z gołębi? Gulaszu z wołowiny? Czy choćby ryby? Dostaniesz, jeśli chcesz, za jeńca wojennego cię uważam. Im się gwarantuje opiekę medyczną, a chwilowo najpilniejszą potrzebą zdrowotną, jaką u ciebie widzę, jest wyprowadzenie ze stanu skrajnego niedożywienia.

A poza tym informacje o nawykach żywieniowych są całkiem niezłym źródłem wiedzy o pochodzeniu. Co do wsi niekiedy. Ta wiedza z kolei mogłaby, potencjalnie, pozwolić na ustalenie, poza drobiazgami kulturowymi, danych rodziny partyzanta. Znalezienie i takowej zatrzymanie otwierałaby zaś całe morze możliwości. Nie teraz, teraz się musieli spieszyć, zawsze wszakże warto myśleć przyszłościowo.

Ale watażka potrząsnął tylko głową.

— Wszystko. Cokolwiek — powtórzył z jakąś zrezygnowaną obojętnością.

Vernon nie naciskał, zawołał Ves, kazał zamówić jedzenie i przyprowadzić lekarza. Oraz Zoltana. Tego ostatniego możliwie szybko. Jeniec sprawiał wrażenie zdumionego, ale milczał. Agent krążył po pokoju, póki drzwi się ponownie nie otwarły i nie wepchnięto przez nie krasnoluda. Ves weszła z tacą sama.

— Chirurg postanowił poszaleć w karczmie. Trzeźwić, czy sprowadzić cyrulika ze statku?

— Jego się pytaj. — Mężczyzna wskazał na więźnia. — Jego będą badali. Na moje, to każdy chirurg po alkoholu tylko zręczności nabiera... Zoltan, ty z kolei dostaniesz misję bojową. Tak, wiem, twoje sympatie nie do końca po mojej leżą stronie, trudno, jestem to gotów w niepamięć puścić. Chwilowo. Weźmiesz z dwóch moich ludzi, jakieś w miarę czyste portki na białą flagę i pójdziesz jako emisariusz do Wiewiórek. Nie blednij tak, bo z ciebie flagę zrobimy. Pójdziesz i wyłożysz, że mogą wybrać z siebie jednego skurwysyna – nie cytuj mnie może – gwarantuję mu nietykalność, który tutaj przyjdzie i potwierdzi im, że ich małe partyzanckie książątko nie jest krzywdzone. Wszystkie prawa jeńca wojennego ma. Nie jest na barce i do Drakenborga się nie szykuje. Zostawisz jednego z moich ludzi na... na wymianę, bo Wiewiórki nie zaufają inaczej. Potem ta osoba wróci, Wiewiórkom doniesie, a mój człowiek wróci z tobą z kolei. Proste?

— Po co to? — mruknął Krótki od drzwi.

— Po to, żebyśmy nie mieli w nocy napadu na Flotsam i wioskę, a po napadzie pogromu. Każdy z tych rozruchów nas statek kosztować może, port Wiewiórki zaatakują na pewno. A jak nie one, to wściekła tłuszcza ruszy na barkę z więźniami, pewnie mając w rzyci los innych statków. A skurwysyn komendant chętnie przeciwko nam sytuację wykorzysta, powie, żeśmy nie ostrzegli, nie informowali, jak ważnego jeńca mamy, że przygotowałby silniejszą ochronę... Loredo knuje przeciw Temerii, jego trzeba ubić, a nie dawać broń do ręki. Ale doskonale, że jesteś zainteresowany, Krótki, bo pójdziesz z imć Zoltanem.

Vernon był pewien, że watażka słuchał uważnie (dobrze, bardzo, bardzo dobrze, wytworzy sobie obraz, uwierzy), choć drgnął tylko na wzmiankę o swoim komandzie, poza tym pochłonięty jedzeniem. Pożeraniem raczej, bo gdy agent, odprawiwszy ludzi, przeniósł na niego wzrok, po potrawach – co to było właściwie? nawet nie spojrzał, jakieś mięso, chleb i warzywa – nie było niemal śladu. Tylko okruszki i kałuże tłuszczu, które zresztą elf skrupulatnie wyjadał, palcami zbierając zamoczone okruchy. Przestał, gdy pojął, że mężczyzna patrzy, ale spojrzenie, pełne gorączkowego żalu, lęku niemal, nadal mu uciekało do talerza. Znacznie trudniej takie rzeczy ukryć, mając tylko jedno oko.

Ponad dekada głodowania, pomyślał Temerczyk, a zaraz potem: że też się to nie udławiło.

— Jeśli chcesz więcej — powiedział miękko — to po prostu powiedz. Każę przynieść następną porcję. Co to w ogóle było?

Zmieszanie przemknęło przez twarz jeńca.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł cicho. — Mięso. Ciemne. Warzywa. Chleb. Marchewka. Nie zwróciłem uwagi.

— Możemy zamówić drugą porcję — przypomniał Roche, znów przykucając przy łóżku, sprzątając talerz. — Jesteś mniej głodny, będziesz jadł wolniej. Smakował. To jest w elfiej kulturze, prawda? Rozkoszować się chwilami. Smakować życie. Dbać o detale.

— Budować pałace, nie zamki — prychnął Iorweth. — To minęło. Zabraliście nam, wy mali, nikczemni złodzieje. Nie ma... nie możemy tak dzisiaj.

Nie, uciekanie w ideologię mi nie pasuje, prychnął w duchu Roche.

— Ale możemy zamówić drugą porcję. Chcesz?

— Nie — mruknął elf. — I to nie jest kłamstwo — dodał spiesznie — tylko rozsądek. Tortury się lepiej znosi z pustym żołądkiem. Mniej nudności.

— Nie chcę cię torturować — wtrącił mężczyzna; nie udławił się własnym z kolei kłamstwem, co uważał za pewien wyczyn.

— Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś Dh'oine, które robi to, co musi być zrobione?

Tamten uwierzył. Albo przynajmniej zapomniał zanegować. Vernonowi wewnętrznie opadła szczęka, ale odpowiedział, nie mrugnąwszy powieką:

— Taka praca. Za to z prawem do podejmowania decyzji. Samodzielnej oceny sytuacji.

Watażka obrócił ku niemu twarz. Chyba zaciekawiony.

— I jak ją samodzielnie oceniasz? Bo coś knujesz, nie chciałbyś się dogadywać z moimi komandami, gdybyś nie knuł...

Za wcześnie mówić, uznał agent – na szczęście z kłopotu wybawił go lekarz, w miarę wytrzeźwiały, stając w drzwiach. Roche natychmiast wstał, chwycił partyzantowi ręce, nie boleśnie, tylko tak, by unieruchomić.

— Siebie będę narażał, medyka nie — oznajmił. — Zrobisz choć jeden ruch, który się mi nie spodoba, a zawołam któregoś chłopaków, żeby ci trzymał nogi. Nie chcemy tego, prawda?

Doktor zajął się jeńcem szybko, fachowo i obojętnie. Dobrze, myślał Vernon z cieniem uśmiechu, dobrze; Iorweth ewidentnie źle znosił opiekę, odruchowo się odsuwał, puls mu przyspieszył. Bał się – co było ciekawym drobiazgiem. Pewnie któryś ze śledczych, którzy dostali watażkę po pokoju cintryjskim, korzystał z pomocy uzdrowicieli-patriotów, chętnych swoją wiedzą wspomóc kraj. Braniem udział w przesłuchaniach, na przykład.

Ale ten lekarz tylko nałożył świeże bandaże, opatrzył, wbrew protestom, nadgarstki, dał zioła do przemywania blizny w oczodole, wbrew protestom, oraz zaordynował nie jeden, a co najmniej dwa następne posiłki, spożywane powoli, by przyzwyczaić żołądek – również wbrew protestom.

— On był pijany — przypomniał elf, ledwie medyk wyszedł; bardzo próbował sobie dodać animuszu po wcześniejszym pokazie słabości, więc ten miękki sposób patrzenia w agencie był prawie rozczulony. — Mógł się mylić.

— Owszem, mógł widzieć podwójnie i nie docenić skali niedożywienia. Trzy posiłki posiłki, znaczy.

Przekomarzanie się dobrze działa na dzieci – wiedział, je też przesłuchiwał. Ból działał źle, bo konfabulowały na potęgę, w trudny do przewidzenia i rozgryzienia sposób, za wszelką cenę próbując zadowolić śledczego, idealnie niemal wyczuwając jego intencje i przypuszczenia. A nie potwierdzenia miraży zwykle potrzebowali. Chociaż jasne, kiedyś, raz czy dwa, się zdarzyło... Nieważne.

— Też muszę coś zjeść — przypomniał watażce.

Wcale nie musiał, raczej rozgrzebywał jedzenie, trochę kosztował – niezłe było, pieczony wieprzek, warzywa z rożna – głównie obserwował, jak tamten je. Pierwszą porcję, też świninę, nadal szybko, nadal odruchowo zbierając nawet okruchy. Drugą, gulasz, już w normalnym tempie, wreszcie smakując, planując po dziecinnemu: marchewkę starannie wybrał i zostawił na koniec, jadł ją powolutku, z zachwytem prawie nabożnym ukrytym w oczach. A potem spojrzał na talerz Vernona, nonszalancko odsunięty.

Zetnie go, pomyślał mężczyzna, za dużo zjadł, za szybko, w lesie tyle nie miał, zetnie go trawienie, ćmik go chwyci. Dobrze, zasnąć to pewnie nie zaśnie, mniej oporne wszakże będzie. Więcej błędów popełni.

— Nie będziesz jadł? — spytał watażka.

Z tak oczywistą kalkulacją, z tak wielkim zaskoczeniem, że agent niemal parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie, świniom się rzuci.

Albo kucharz jutrzejszą zupę z resztek przygotuje.

— Chcesz zmarnować jedzenie?

Doprawdy, ton jeńca brzmiał, jakby Roche świętokradztwo popełniał. Nienawiść podpowiadała, że gdyby po prostu bił, to mógłby za dni parę, gdy skurwysyn już przymierałby głodem, karmić te świnie albo jakieś wioskowe kundle na jego oczach. Z wielką przyjemnością. Mógłby upokorzyć chędożonego elfa tym, jak by się ten potem w to samo błoto rzucił, szukając resztek jedzenia – a by się rzucił, doświadczenia nie pozostawiały w tej kwestii wątpliwości. Głód wszystko i wszystkich łamie.

Tylko nie mamy tych paru dni, przypomniał sobie ze znużonym żalem mężczyzna.

— Nie chcę zmarnować, chcę nakarmić świnie. Im lepiej karmione, tym potem ich mięso smaczniejsze...

Z każdym jego słowem oburzenie na twarzy watażki się wzmacniało. Też w sumie przyjemne.

— Chcesz dać dobre jedzenie świniom.

— To jest ludzkie jedzenie — wypomniał agent, dochodząc do wniosku, że właściwie rzecz zaczyna podpadać pod „niezłą zabawę". — Czy mam rozumieć, że jednak Wiewiórki uważają, że ludzie to coś wyżej niż świnie? Karaluchów tym karmić nie będę, nie te gabaryty, ale w waszej systematyce widzę pewne luki...

— Nie możesz tego dać swoim ludziom?

— Nie, resztek po mnie nie dojadają. Dostają własną kolację.

Oczywiście partyzanci przymierają głodem. I Iorweth odwrócił głowę, na dość długo, by zaniepokojony Roche podszedł bliżej, postawił talerz na tacy elfa.

— Wolisz zjeść? — spytał wprost. — Żeby się nie zmarnowało?

— Moje oddziały teraz jedzą zielenię i owoce. Grzyby. I po płatku suszonego mięsa. I ryby. Ale nie do syta — mruknął tamten, nie odwracając głowy.

— Pewnie tak. I niby z tego powodu ty też masz nie tknąć jedzenia. Darmowego zresztą dla ciebie, bo na koszt Temerii. Śliczna logika, nie dziwota, że wam te wojny tak kiepsko idą...

— Nie jadałem, jeśli komando było głodne — głos był gniewny, ale słaby, tłumiony przez poduszki i chwytającą pewnie senność. — Nigdy.

Chędożony honor. Naprawdę nie dziwota, że im wojny tak kiepsko szły, ale agent chwilowo rzecz zostawił, chwilowo zaczął zajmować się wciąganiem jeńca z powrotem w ciepło, jasność, w świat jedzenia do wyboru, lekarzy na zawołanie, miękkich łóżek. Bez powodzenia. Watażka milczał, aż w końcu rzucił, wyraźnie zirytowany, by go Roche zaczął przesłuchiwać, on się na łapówki Dh'oine nie nabierze, nie jest psem, żeby go przekupić mięsem...

— Dobrze, dobrze, proszę. — Vernon odwrócił się na pięcie, przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju, założył ręce na piersi. — Proszę bardzo. Ale do mnie nie miej pretensji, ja próbowałem się tobą zająć, poczekać, aż sił nabierzesz.

Nawet z tej odległości widział, jak tamten drgnął. Strach mu wrócił, najwidoczniej. Jaka szkoda, że poniewczasie. Aczkolwiek żadnych specjalnych środków perswazji agent użyć nie mógł, najpierw niech się wysłannik Wiewiórek pojawi.

— To pytaj — rzucił po chwili napiętej ciszy partyzant.

'

'

Iorweth się spodziewał standardu, liczebności komand, pozycji, informacji o ruchach innych grup, pytań o innych dowódców. W tym przypadku jeszcze o królobójcę. Po co innego Dh'oine by go karmiło, okrywało kołdrą, sprowadzało lekarza, udawało serdeczność? Po co innego, jeśli nie dla zdobycia fałszywego zaufania, dla wzmocnienia fizycznego, by lepiej zniósł bicie, by przypadkiem za szybko nie umarł?

— Jak poszedłeś do lasu, na początku — zaczął Roche, przechodząc na starszą mowę — tęskniłeś za rodziną?

I watażka nie wstrzymał zdumienia, sam czuł, jak szeroko się mu otwierają oczy.

— Każdy ma przynajmniej jakichś rodziców — zauważyło sentencjonalnie Dh'oine — mniej lub bardziej pochędożonych.

— Nie znajdziesz ich — rzucił szybko, starając się ukryć lęk.

Jego matka, jego dobra, łagodna matka, jej dłonie, zaplatające mu warkocze – i wybite, poranione, posiniaczone, bez paznokci, z bezwładnymi palcami, wijącym się, jak węże, pod nienormalnymi kątami, bo tak skończy, jeśli ją dopadną Pasy...

— Nie zamierzam szukać. Znam zasady Wiewiórek, nie miałeś z nimi kontaktu od pierwszego dnia w komandzie. Dla bezpieczeństwa. Po tylu latach, to wiesz o ich miejscu przebywania tyle, co i ja. Nie pytam o nich, a o ciebie. Czy tęskniłeś.

Oczywiście, że tęsknił, pomyślał, mimo napięcia sennie – za dużo zjadł, za szybko, z winem najpierw, wpadł w tę głupią, dziecinną pułapkę – jak mógłby nie tęsknić? Aen Seidhe, wbrew podłej propagandzie, też czują. Ale sprawa pomagała na wiele, w dzień byli zbyt zajęci, nocą zasypiali, wyczerpani, ledwie położyli głowę, wieczorami mogli śpiewać – a śpiew zabierał wszystko ból, strach, wahania. Gdyby watażka mógł umrzeć, śpiewając te wszystkie powstańcze, straceńcze piosenki, byłby szczęśliwy, wierzyłby bezgranicznie, do ostatniej żyłki w swoim ciele. Potężna, rozpierająca kadencja melodii, siła słów, patos przenikały fizycznym dreszczem (dowódca jego pierwszego komanda, okrywający go płaszczem, chociaż siedzieli tuż przy ognisku, „Drżysz", „To od pieśni, z ochoty do walki", „Pewnie tak. Ale nie mogę patrzeć, jestem za was odpowiedzialny" – Roche też go przykrył i ta myśl zmąciła elfowi spokojną radość wspomnienia).

Tylko wtedy się naprawdę wierzyło, tylko wtedy się naprawdę nie bało. W każdej innej chwili dałoby się pomyśleć wątpliwości – tylko przy śpiewie nie. Gdy dokuczał głód, gdy prawie umierał z ran, gdy Dh'oinne torturowały, uciekał właśnie w pieśni, obracał we własnej głowie melodie i słowa, w nieskończoność, prawie do delirium. Przetrwał w ten sposób całkiem sporo.

— Chcesz wykorzystać swoje siły na milczenie teraz? — spytał Roche, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Naprawdę?

Z delikatną nutą troski w głosie, jakby widząc, że elf podejmuje złą decyzję, naprawdę się martwił. Niepokoił. Fałszywe – ale problem prawdziwy. Owszem, myślał szybko Iorweth, mógł nie odpowiadać, czekać bólu, zacisnąć zęby. Znieść. Nie powiedzieć. Jak zwykle. Tylko sam wiedział, sam powtarzał oddziałom, że na przesłuchaniach trzeba myśleć. Budować taktykę. Unikać cierpienia, okaleczenia i śmierci, jak długo się da, pić i jeść, póki można, utrzymywać kondycję, póki można. Bo czasem się szczęście uśmiechnie, szansa ucieczki trafi. Nie tylko w śmierć.

— Tęskniłeś — mruknęło Dh'oine. — Nie ma sensu dopytywać. W domu było przecież ciepło i jedzenie.

Nie jestem nikczemnym stworzeniem, żeby tęsknić tylko za wygodami, obruszył się watażka, tęskniłem za moją matką i jej dłońmi, które pachniały od lekarstw, tęskniłem nawet za twoimi podłymi pobratymcami, których pielęgnowała, za piskiem i wrzaskiem ich dzieci. Jednak zmilczał, zaniepokojony, próbując rozgryźć schemat, zrozumieć, czego tamto oczekuje, i mu tego nie dać albo skłamać. Umiejętnie.

— Wiesz — dodało, podchodząc bliżej, znowu przykucając — zachowywałeś się dzisiaj raczej przewidywalnie. Milczałeś. Kłamałeś. Nie ufałeś winu. Grzeczny mały elfik.

Zabolało, zabolało znacznie bardziej niż „skurwysyn", nie tylko dlatego, że zmienił się układ sił. Zabolało na tyle, by spiąć Iorwethowi mięśnie, by niemal wymusić zrobienie czegoś głupiego.

— Ale jedno mnie zaskoczyło — ciągnął łagodnie Roche. — Chcesz zgadywać?

Chcesz, doprawdy, jakby jego wola tu cokolwiek znaczyła. Nie było sensu pozwalać śledczym na ich gierki, im szybciej przechodzili do rzeczy, tym prościej było znaleźć ich cel, wykonać unik.

— I tak mi powiesz.

— I tak ci powiem — potaknął mężczyzna z cieniem chłodnej ironii. — Mógłbym ci też zrobić wiele innych rzeczy „i tak". Moja jurysdykcja i moi ludzie pod drzwiami. Ale nie chcę. Nie chcę — słowa wypowiedziane były spokojnie („nie bój się", odczytał elf, upokorzenie zapiekło). — Widzisz, zaskoczyło mnie, że nie umiałeś wymyślić żadnej potrawy. Książki kucharskie można byłoby ułożyć z tego, co sobie opowiadają istoty, umierając z głodu. Nagle się okazuje, że pan hrabia nigdy sam sobie rąk gotowaniem nie ubrudził, ale doskonale pamięta smak i wygląd – więc prosty chłop, towarzysz spod celi, zaraz mu dopowie, że te przepiórki w korzennej panierce były z lebiodką. A ty nie miałeś pomysłu. Ciekawe to. Nie mogłeś się zdecydować? Wolałeś nie myśleć? Czy to kwestia charakteru?

Namowa, delikatna, prawie niewyczuwalne, była w pytaniu. I brzmiało niewinnie, naprawdę niewinnie, Iorweth nie umiał znaleźć haczyka, nie wiedział, do czego informacja mogłaby się przydać. Poza tym, to była jedna z tych rzeczy, na które odpowiedź „nie wiem, nie zastanawiałem się dotąd" brzmiała prawdopodobnie – użył jej więc, łatwego wyjścia.

— Zastanów się teraz — podpowiedział Roche. — I nad potrawami. Nie jesteś już głodny, tak bardzo głodny, nic cię nie rozprasza.

Czasem zaczynali od drobiazgów, by wywołać wrażenie bezpieczeństwa, wspólnoty. By móc z uśmiechem rzucać „och, doprawdy, ja też", kiedy wychodziło, że lubicie tych samych bardów albo te same dziwki. Potem zawsze uderzali, zawsze wykorzystywali te strzępki sympatii.

— Ktoś z twoich oddziałów tu będzie za godzinę. Albo mniej. Omówimy wtedy politykę, a teraz – a teraz co ci szkodzi porozmawiać? Co lubiłeś jeść, jeszcze w domu? Co matka przyrządzała, jak chciała ci sprawić przyjemność? — A potem, po chwili ciszy, w trakcie której watażka próbował, daremnie, dostrzec pułapkę, zrozumieć, Dh'oine dodało: — Każę przyrządzić to samo. Jutro. Albo kiedykolwiek zechcesz. Choćby na ostatni posiłek.

To nie powinno być miłą wizją. Ale do śmierci Iorweth przywykł, a wybór ostatniego posiłku rzadko mu oferowano, więc owszem, było. Wobec czego elf spróbował, ostrożnie, jak odpieczętowując od dawna zamknięty dom – wielu fantazja o potrawach czy bliskich pomagała, u niego jednak zwykle wywoływała jedynie żal, za nim wściekłość na siebie, nauczył się tłumić – przywołał dzieciństwo, sporą wioskę na południu Temerii, rzekę, dwór pana niedaleko. Matka była bogata, leczyła ludzi, jadali więc raczej po mieszczańsku niż chłopsku, inaczej niż jego koledzy zza płotu.

— Barszcz. Taki gęsty, na słodko. Z rodzynkami.

— To jest deser — przypomniał Roche z cieniem ironii w głosie. — Co byś chciał na posiłek? Pawie w sosie własnym?

— Kuropatwę z jabłkami, takimi kwaśnymi — zdecydował watażka. — Ale nie będą tutaj mieli, to nie tereny na kuropatwy. Jeśli przekupisz horodniczego, to da ci trochę dziczyzny, dziczyzna w korzennym, piernikowym sosie też jest dobra.

— A te „kwaśne jabłka", to jakiego mają być gatunku? — prychnęło Dh'oine, wstając równocześnie, przesuwając watażkę dłonią, dość obcesowo, przysiadając na skraju łóżka.

— Renety — odparł bez namysłu Iorweth, odsuwając się, jak mógł najdalej, starając usiąść. — Albo antonówki. Ale tutaj nie ma antonówek, więc...

Nie dokończył, bo Roche okrył go kołdrą, którą, siadając, partyzant trochę z siebie zrzucił. A bycie okrywanym kołdrą, znowu, wystarczyło, by elf prawie się zadławił. Upokorzeniem. Lękiem. Niepewnością, bo to wszystko szło nie tak, tak bardzo inaczej, niż zwykle, niż zakładał...

— Nie chcę ci nic zrobić — powtórzył tamten. — Dostaniesz te kuropatwy, renety i barszcze. Rozmawiamy tylko. Nic ci się nie dzieje.

— Kłamiesz — wyrwało się watażce; a potem zamarł, czekając na karę.

Która nie nadeszła.

— Nie kłamię. A wiesz, czemu? — dopytał mężczyzna, nagle chyba znużony. — Wiesz, czemu ci nic nie chcę zrobić?

— Bo się boisz ataku komand. Nie ufasz Loredowi. Chcesz dopaść Letha. I myślisz, że możesz mnie użyć.

— To też — przytaknęło Dh'oine. — Ale widzisz, tak poza tym – bo ty jesteś dzieckiem, tak naprawdę, zwiedzionym dzieckiem, które dorośli skurwiele, jak ja, zabrali z domu, od kochającej matki, i posłali na śmierć. Jesteś dzieckiem, a ja jestem dorosły.

No, doprawdy. Elf prychnął drwiąco, otworzył już usta, lecz weszło mu w słowo:

— Jasne, wiem, masz pewnie parę dekad więcej na karku. Które u was się inaczej liczą. Poza tym, w lesie nikt nie dorasta, w lesie się tylko degeneruje, uczy okrucieństwa, nic więcej. Zawsze zostajecie na tym samym poziomie. A zważywszy na budowę kośćca, ewidentnie objawy niedożywienia i przeciążenia w okresie wzrostowym, to ty musiałeś pójść wcześnie. Trzydzieści ile dokładnie lat?

— Trzydzieści? — parsknął Iorweth, nim zdołał powstrzymać przypływ głupiej dumy, głupiej chęci pokazania Roche'owi, że się myli, choć przecież nie mylił się tak właściwie wcale. — Trzydzieści? Nie miałem trzydziestu lat, jak poszedłem do lasu...

Przez twarz tamtemu przemknął raptem cień, bardzo gniewny, watażka przez chwilę był pewien, że zostanie uderzony, napiął mięśnie – i nic. Mężczyzna wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, zaciskając palce na kołdrze.

— Jeżeli twój ówczesny dowódca jeszcze nie zdechł, to urządzę mu przesłuchanie i tortury, przy których zbledną najokrutniejsze opowieści moich wrogów — oznajmił. — Nawet wy, skurwysyny, macie zasady. I wiem, że wam nie wolno brać do lasu poniżej trzydziestu lat. Bo to dla was zupełne dzieci.

— Nic nie wiesz, bloede Dh'oine. Ale oczywiście osądzasz, jak twoja rasa zwykła — syknął elf, szczerze wściekły. — Głupcy.

Dowódca dbał o niego, jak o własnego syna. Zawsze. Nauczył go wszystkiego, od prostego mordowania po zarządzanie komandem. Pocieszał. Ogniem wypalał wątpliwości. I pytał się, miliony razy, czy Iorweth na pewno chce, nie nalegał, nie naciskał, przedstawiał kontrargumenty. To płomień sprawy pożerał, płonął za jasno, by dłużej go chować pod korcem. Zrobiłbym coś głupiego, gdyby mnie nie wziął, myślał watażka.

— Nic nie rozumiesz — powtórzył.

— Bili cię w domu? Śmierć ci w nim groziła? W miasteczku urządzili wam pogrom i zostałeś sierotą? Dowódca ratował ci życie, biorąc do komanda?

Nie, potrząsnął głową, zauważając z niejakim zdumieniem, że dużo śledczy wiedział o realiach życia nieludzi. O problemach i trudach. A mimo to zabijał, podła, służalcza gnida...

— Czyli cię skrzywdził — warknął Roche. — Nie groziła ci śmierć. Nie groziły ci tortury. Matka ci gotowała kuropatwy i czuwała nad twoim snem. Skurwiele ci to wszystko zabrali — dodał łagodniej. — A jej zabrali syna. Powiedziałeś jej chociaż, że idziesz do lasu, czy po prostu się obudziła któregoś dnia, a ciebie nie było? I musiała zgadywać?

Nie musiała zgadywać, wiedziała. Chociaż jej nie powiedział, nie umiałby, bo jej ręce pachniały ziołami, ratowała wszystko, nawet najmniejsze szczenię, ile u nich w domu było kociąt, szczeniąt, niesłychane ilości, nawet dzikie zwierzęta, jeśli były akurat ranne i nie do jedzenia, oddawało się potem to wszystko albo wypuszczało do lasu. Ratowała najmniejsze pisklęta, jeśli wypadły z gniazd. Ratowała Dh'oinne z poświęceniem, które zabierało jej noce, dnie, każdy moment życia, Dh'oinne panoszyli się po domu, chorzy, żałośliwi, proszący (nieprawda, szepcze wspomnienie, czasem byli weseli, hojni, stary Tobiasz zawsze przygrywał na skrzypeczkach chorym, ale też matce albo tobie, kiedy byłeś mały; a inni cię głaskali po włosach i dawali słodycze lub chleba ze śmietaną, a ty spaliłeś tamtą wioskę, spaliłeś ich piece, ich domy, które znałeś na pamięć, bo roznosiłeś po nich leki, pamiętasz?) – nie umiałby jej powiedzieć, tak prosto w oczy, że idzie ich zabijać, chociaż od tamtej pory setki razy to powtarzał, z dumą nawet, prowokująco, wbijając wzrok w samiutkie źrenice: zabijanym chłopom, żołnierzom, rycerzom, sędziom na procesie, śledczym, innym nieludziom, kiedy pytali, oburzeni, jak ten podły krasnolud, jak wiedźmin, który zdradził... Matce by nie umiał. Ani jej, ani ludziom z tamtej wioski, kiedy ją palił, to milczał, cały czas milczał, nie słuchał ani ich próśb, ani gróźb, ani błagań, zamknął je w sobie i nie wracał potem, chociaż cały czas gdzieś w nim trwały, bez najmniejszej zmiany. Spalił wioskę, ich puścił żywcem i nie umiał im wtedy powiedzieć, jak setki razy później, że są winni, że zabierają ziemię, że to kara i pomsta, że to za sprawę, że są zwierzętami, milczał, milczał, milczał, nie umiał najbardziej powiedzieć, że zasłużyli na śmierć, że powinien ich zabić, im nie umiał.

Roche to odgadł z jego nagłego milczenia, najwyraźniej, bo wyciągnął rękę, przytrzymywał mu podbródek, zmusił do patrzenia sobie w oczy.

— Wielki bojownik o wolność — mruknął, rozbawiony — wielki bohater sprawy, który nie bał się zabijać dzieci ani kobiet, ani chłopów, ale nie miał dość odwagi, by powiedzieć własnej matce, że do lasu idzie, że odtąd będzie podróżnych po gościńcach mordował. Twoja matka musi być całkiem porządną kobietą — dodał — skoro wiedziałeś, że cię nie poprze...

— Ani słowa o niej — syknął i spróbował się wyrwać elf — ani słowa o niej, bloede cuach...

— Nie klnij — przypomniano mu. — Weddin, dziecko, dziecko. Nie klnij. Matka cię pewnie uczyła, żebyś nie przeklinał, zachowaj choć tyle, skoro już mordujesz.

Potem, gdy się dalej rwał, tak bardzo żałośnie (ale to bez znaczenia, bo wspomnienia naraz zaczęły piec, zaczęły wracać), Dh'oine chwyciło go za ręce, usiadło na nogach, przytrzymało, jak więźniów. Tylko nie zaczęło krępować, położyło tylko płaską, otwartą dłoń na plecach. Jak z dzieckiem w histerii, uświadomił sobie watażka, naprawdę jak z dzieckiem w histerii. Co było już tak upokarzające – a jeszcze wspomnienia, jakaś melodyjka, którą grał stary Tobiasz, weszła mu w uszy, nie chciała wyjść, nie chciała dać się zastąpić partyzancką pieśnią – że wtulił głowę w poduszkę i zastygł, zagryzając wargi. Nic mu nie robiono, przypominał sobie. Nie bito. Nie kazano jeść z podłogi. Nie obcinano włosów przy skórze. Nie tatuowano, nie raniono, nie przypalano. Trzymano, jak dziecko, trudno, to nie jest tortura, w tym jest tyle poniżenia, na ile pozwolisz, przepowiadał sobie, jeśli zniesiesz godnie, to w tym nie ma nic. Nic mu więc nie robiono, dlaczego...

— Już? Nie będziemy więcej cyrków odstawiali? — Spytał Roche, obojętnie prawie, puszczając go nagle, siadając obok; nie zdjął jednak dłoni z jego pleców. — Będziesz się zachowywał, jak dorosły?

Duma piekła straszliwie. Ale potaknął. Nie ruszał się, nie drgnął nawet, Dh'oine nadal nie zabrało ręki. Mruczało coś, poruszając powoli palcami. W „czymś" Iorweth rozpoznał po chwili jedną z popularnych melodii Aen Seidhe. Nawet całkiem czysto wymruczaną, co było tak jakoś bezsensownie zaskakujące. Jakby się nie spodziewał, że Dh'oinne mają cechy osobniczne, na przykład słuch czy głos, a przecież wiedział...

— Nie masz prawa tego nucić — warknął z oburzeniem. — Zabijałem Dh'oinne za mniejsze rzeczy...

Wybuch śmiechu był na tyle szczery, by duma zawyła.

— Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak teraz próbujesz. Jak żyłeś jeszcze z matką, swoją drogą – wtedy też? Rzucałeś kamieniami? Robiłeś groźne miny, ilekroć ktoś zaśpiewał z dwa takty elfiej melodyjki? I co, bali się ciebie? Czy raczej klepali po główce?

Odpowiedź była szybka, odruchowa, głupia, Iorweth żałował niemal natychmiast, bo chociaż mogła wyprowadzić śledczego z równowagi, chociaż powinna, to jednak ujawniała informację.

— Bać się? Jak im spaliłem tę ich wiochę, to pewnie zaczęli...

Roche zabrał rękę. Tylko na sekundę, potem chwycił go za głowę, odwrócił twarz od poduszki. Nie jest zły, nie na mnie, uświadomił sobie watażka, niedobrze, powinien być, w gniewie Dh'oinne popełniają błędy, a jeśli teraz nie dał się sprowokować, to kiedy, to czym?

— Skurwiel ci kazał spalić rodzinną wioskę? — spytał cicho tamten, wpatrując się w elfa uważnie. — Szczeniakowi koło trzydziestki? Naprawdę? I pomyśleć, że nigdy nie byłem rasistą...

Pogarda miażdżąca i nieznośna. Karaluchy się miażdży, przypomniał sobie Iorweth, tylko to nic nie znaczy, ta wyuczona wyższość, nie tylko dlatego, że to Roche go w końcu złapał, z tym się zawsze należało liczyć, raczej dlatego, że jakiś poblask prawdy, racji, jest w jego słowach. Nieznośny, nieprawdziwy, musi być nieprawdziwy, więc watażka tłumaczył, bo wolał, potrzebował tamtego zimnego „skurwysyn", w którym jest siła, kalkulacja, wybór, uznanie, nie współczucia, nie „zwiedziony szczeniak", wypowiadanego z takim miękkim zrozumieniem, jakby był cielakiem prowadzonym do rzeźnika. Jakby go oszukano, bo owszem, oszukano, ale to później, sprawa nie była...

Dlatego tłumaczył.

— Znali mnie, znali moją matkę, mogliby wydać, to było ostatnie, co mnie dzieliło od własnego komanda, dowódcy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na niedokończone sprawy, na litość...

— Skurwiel ci tak powiedział? — Chwyt osłabł, zaraz zniknął, tamten tylko przysunął się bliżej, nie dotknął, ale prawie. — I ty w to nadal... Cholera, tak, nadal wierzysz. Jeśli chuj zdążył umrzeć, to naszczam na jego grób. Gdzie tam, szlag by to, zewłok wykopię.

Nie miał prawa atakować męczenników sprawy, więc watażka powinien poczuć złość. Poczuł nawet, trochę. Ale żadna złość nie umiała przykryć faktu, iż gniew Roche brzmiał, jakby wynikał jakoś z Iorwetha – nie tyle troski, ile oburzenia. Rodzaj zaskakującej powinności. Ktoś się wścieka, bo uważa, że się mi stała krzywda, myślał elf, zaraz potem: to musi być podstęp, Dh'oine by nie umiał współczuć niczemu, poza sobą, Roche by nie umiał, z pewnością nie mnie, więc to kłamstwa, wszystko...

— A twoja matka? Patrzyła spokojnie, jak palisz jej dom?

— Nie mieszkała tam już. — Prawie sobie odgryzł język, za to, że odruchowo odpowiedział.

Odruchowo, bo wizja rozczarowania matki, jej oczu, tego wszystkiego, co poczuła, co musiała poczuć na wieść – nawet wyobrażenie jej sobie w takim scenariuszu bolało. Trzeba było je przegnać i stąd ten błąd. Watażka już od dawna tak podstawowych nie popełniał, nie na przesłuchaniach ani torturach. Niepokój natychmiast zaświergotał w mięśniach, czujne pytanie. Czemu się myli, czemu akurat teraz, co Roche wie, on jest podobno dobrym śledczym, co on wie i skąd, i co właściwie robi, i kiedy zacznie bić, żeby już wreszcie zaczął, szepce jakaś dziwna myśl, bicie jest prostsze, jaśniejsze, będzie podłym zwierzęciem, kiedy mnie uderzy...

— A gdyby mieszkała? Poszedłbyś tam i spalił jej dom? Wygnał ją razem z innymi? Za to, że nie dość wspiera sprawę? Za to, że żyje z ludźmi?

Wizja wróciła pod powieki, dławiąca prawie. Ale nieprawdziwa, mógł od niej uciec:

— Nie tracę czasu na próżne gdybania, Dh'oine, ja walczę. I zabijam takie nędzne gnidy, jak...

— ...jak Letho, któremu zaufałeś, co kosztowało życie oddział Ciarana? I może jeszcze kosztować jego samego? Drogo cię wyniósł twój brak czasu na gdybanie, może jakbyś pomyślał...

Właściwie tamta zdrada nie zdążyła chyba jeszcze naprawdę zaboleć. Do tej sekundy. Najpierw nie chciałem wierzyć Gwynbleiddowi, uświadamiał sobie Iorweth, potem on zdradził, więc bieg wydarzeń przykrył tamto. Pasy, Roche, więzienie. I teraz nagle przypomnienie nie tyle zaczęło kąsać, ile dosłownie rozszarpywać wnętrzności nas strzępy, bo były jeszcze oddziały w Aedirn, które pomagały towarzyszom Letha, tuż obok Saskii...

Wszystkie potęgi świata, Saskia. Jeśli Saskia – jeśli ją dopadnie, jeśli Letho pracuje nie przeciw królom Północy, a dla Kaedwen, jeśli...

Ciaran, warknęło coś w głowie, Ciaran, twój przyjaciel, twoja prawa ręka, twój najwierniejszy, twój adiutant, nie zapominaj go może tak łatwo, zapłacił za swoją wierność, powiedział Gwynbleidd, za swoją wierność i twoją głupotę, a nadal cię nie wydał.

Gdzieś w tej mgle myśli zdał sobie sprawę, że lży Roche'a, Dh'oinne, chełpi się mordami. I że Roche nie reaguje. Nie tak, jak powinien. Nie dostaje szału, nadal, nadal tylko przytrzymuje ręce, jakby bardziej zmartwiony jego raną na ramieniu niż obelgami.

Uświadomienie sobie żałosności sytuacji – obrazy rzucane w próżnię są żałosne, dlatego przecież sami zachowywali zawsze spokój – sprawiło, że Iorweth zamilkł.

'

'

Uspokoiło się to wreszcie. Tylko ruch żeber był zbyt prędki, nadal, tylko puls zdradzał. Nienawiść w Vernonie też miała trochę zabawy.

— Ciaran — wymruczał, cicho, prawie wprost do ucha jeńca — znajduje się na barce w porcie. Geralt to widział. Podobno go zakatowali prawie na śmierć, umiera podobno, kilkanaście połamanych kości, oceniała Triss, czarodziejka. Wiesz, jak to boli, prawda? Kiedy każdy oddech ci dalej uszkadza żebra, wpycha odłamki kości w przeponę, każdy ruch boli, ale bez ruchu powstają odleżyny – wiesz, jak to jest. Proszę, gdzie ich zaprowadziło twoje smarkate pragnienie zemsty, tak smarkate, że nie zauważyło oczywistej prowokacji. Isengrim byłby...

— Isengrim uciekł.

— I bardzo dobrze dla niego. Miał czekać na szubienicę? Wrócić na Północ i walczyć, teraz już bez cienia sensu czy nadziei, mordując ludność cywilną, powoli stając się zwierzęciem? Ale nie o waszych przeszłych bohaterach mówiłem, mówiłem o twoich błędach.

— Nie Dh'oine oceniać...

— Za moment tu przyjdzie ktoś z twoich oddziałów. Pozwolimy ocenić jemu?

Iorweth zamilkł, zaraz potem jednak światło zrozumienia wygładziło mu rysy. Wszędzie, gdzie chcę, to się daje prowadzić, myślał z rozbawieniem agent.

— Chcesz mi odebrać posłuch w komandzie? Władzę? Chcesz ich złamać wewnętrznie, rozpędzić komando, uczynić donosicielami... Nie dasz rady — zakończył z uśmiechem.

— Aha. Bo akurat jest mi potrzebne osłabienie twojej pozycji, kiedy to ciebie mam w ręku — zadrwił Roche.

Miał przygotowaną śliczną przemowę, lecz drzwi się otwarły, Ves poinformowała, że Zoltan wrócił. Nie sam. Gości przeszukano, wpuścić?

Za krasnoludem do izby niemal wpadła śliczna, jasnowłosa elfka. Zaświergotała wysokim, czystym głosem, w starszej mowie.

— Pragnę przypomnieć — wtrącił niemal jowialnie Vernon, teraz zajęty rozlewaniem wina — że ja doskonale rozumiem starszą, „Panienko Śmierć'. Skazana zaocznie za trzydzieści napadów na wioski, podejrzewana o dalsze kilkadziesiąt...

Obrzuciła go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

— Obiecałeś nietykalność.

— I podtrzymuję. Wino nie jest zatrute, ale jeśli pani nie wierzy...

Potrząsnęła przeczącą głową, loki zafalowały, znów zaczęła wypytywać Iorwetha, czy mu nic nie jest, czy wszystko w porządku, ich wina, że dopuścili, przepraszają... Tamten odpowiadał zdawkowo, uspokajał, nie, nic mu nie jest. W tym względzie Dh'oine jest uczciwe.

Elfka – Yeylia, przypomniał sobie agent – przeniosła w końcu spojrzenie na Roche'a.

— Przyznam w komandzie, że go traktujesz z szacunkiem. Twój człowiek wróci cały i zdrowy, a Scoia'tael ci nie zapomni. Ale nie po to przecież po nas posyłałeś. Czego ty właściwie chcesz?

— Żebyście przestali mordować, to się nie stanie, więc podpunkt drugi: rozejmu. Na Iorwecie i nas was zależy mi mniej niż na królobójcy. I dopadnięciu Loreda. O królobójcy najwięcej wiedzą wasze oddziały. Geralt twierdzi, że tamten do Aedirn się wybiera, ale to jest mało konkretna informacja. Do Loreda, jak sądzę, miłości nie żywicie. Barka pełna nieludzi czeka w porcie. Zatapiać ją niedługo będą, słyszałem, drobnicy się nawet komendantowi do Drakenborga słać nie chce – chociaż może, żeby sobie sławy przyczynić... Drakenborg albo utonięcie, w każdym razie. Tam wasz Ciaran dogorywa. I tak sobie myślę, czy przypadkiem nasze... krótkoterminowe interesy się nie pokrywają. Loredo i Letho. Rozumiem, że plany długofalowe nadal nas dzielą. Ale jeśli mi pomożecie znaleźć i zabić tych dwóch, to ja wam pomogę odbić barkę. Pozwolę odpłynąć. I Iorwetha puszczę wolno, złapałem raz, to i drugi dam radę.

Iorweth wyglądał, jakby się naprawdę zastanawiał. Znacznie lepiej niż przed chwilą, znaczy, już całkiem dostojnie. Fakt, że samo wejście Yeylii dużo w tym względzie pomogło. Ta milczała, wpatrując się w watażkę, czekając jego decyzji.

— Jak właściwie mielibyśmy pomóc? — spytał wreszcie. — Rozpocząć samobójczy atak, żeby odciągnąć uwagę żołnierzy od komendanta? Nie poświęcę moich braci na darmo, Dh'oine. Wolę umrzeć. Ciaran też by wolał. Aen Seidhe są gotowi na śmierć.

Mhm. To po co te cyrki, kiedy jakichś wieszamy, prychnął w duchu agent.

— Powiedzieć mi wszystko o królobójcy, to raz. Dwa, owszem, rozpocząć atak, niekoniecznie samobójczy, chociaż to mi akurat zwisa, chcecie ginąć, to droga wolna. Robotę mi ułatwicie.

— Jak zamierzasz niby przeprowadzić niesamobójczy atak na pełen garnizon? Na miejskie mury?

— A jak myślisz, co zrobi Loredo, jak się dowie, że cię złapaliśmy?

Zrozumienie przemknęło przez oczy elfa. Wreszcie.

— Fiestę.

— Mhm. Garnizon się odpręży, popije, poje, pochędoży...

— Otworzysz nam bramy — stanowczo stwierdził elf. — Jeśli nam otworzysz bramy, choćby jedną, to bądź pewien, dostaniesz głowę komendanta. Na srebrnej tacy nawet...

— I wyrżnięcie całe miasto. Pomogę wam odbić barkę, a nie wybić mieszkańców. Port jest poza murami. Balistę komendanta już unieszkodliwiłem, odpłyniecie spokojnie. Ale musicie się z barką uwinąć w miarę szybko.

— Damy radę. — Wzruszyła ramionami elfka. — Prawda? — Spojrzała niespokojnie na Iorwetha.

Potaknął.

— Rozumiem, że ja tu będę siedział jako zabezpieczenie? — dodał, mrużąc oczy.

— Dobrze rozumiesz. My też mamy statek, umówimy miejsce, dokonamy wymiany. Proste?

Yeylia odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę mężczyzny.

— Ja mogę zostać w zamian...

— Żeby ciebie poświęcił, a nas zdradził? Nie ma mowy.

— Dotrzymuję słowa — warknął watażka. — Zawsze.

— I jeszcze żadnego mi nie dałeś.

Zawahał się. Roche sięgnął do niego dłonią, trochę uspokajająco, trochę w ramach pokazu siły.

— Yeylia, zdecyduj — oznajmił watażka, ledwie poczuł dotyk palców na skroni. — Wszystkie moje ostatnie decyzje były błędne, dwa razy zaufałem, dwa razy mnie zdradzono...

— Z Geraltem to przypadek był, on akurat nie miał pojęcia o naszej obecności — wtrącił lojalnie Vernon.

— Dwa razy mnie zdradzono — powtórzył zimno elf. — Mógł mi dać miecz. Mógł mnie wam nie zostawiać...

— Jakbyśmy ci jakąś wielką krzywdę robili — parsknął agent.

Yeylia się w tym czasie ewidentnie dławiła nagłą odpowiedzialnością. I starała ignorować fakt, że nikczemny robak śmiał dotykać jej uwielbianego dowódcę.

— Ja nie – póki żyjesz, to ty podejmujesz – nie śmiałabym podważać...

— Ja nie jestem w pozycji, w której mogę myśleć bezstronnie. Yeylia, patrz na mnie. Jeśli odmówisz, to mnie, owszem, czeka stryczek. Ale tylko na mnie. Wy możecie uciec. Możecie dalej walczyć. W moich rzeczach, wiesz gdzie, tam są szyfrowane plany, jeśli mnie zabiją, to z nich się dowiesz dość, żeby zarządzać komandem. Jeśli się zgodzisz, to ustalimy szczegóły i to się może udać, odbijemy Ciarana i naszych braci – ale Dh'oinne mogą też nas wszystkich wprowadzić w pułapkę i zabić calutkie komando. Ty oceń, czy im ufasz. Ja nie mogę mieć... być pewnym własnego osądu. Nie w tej sytuacji.

Roche niechętnie przyznał, że partyzant nie jest głupi. I woli chronić podwładnych niż dumę.

— Moje słowo nie jest gorsze od waszego — przypomniał na głos. — Jeśli się dogadamy, to was nie zdradzę, to jest jasne. Przyrzeknę. W starszej, jeśli wolicie.

Yeylia się wahała. Dał jej czas. Obeszła pokój, parę razy. Zamoczyła usta w kielichu. Vernon się tylko uśmiechał.

— W porządku. — „Panienka Śmierć" stanęła nagle. — Zaufam ci. Ten raz. Jeden. Ale potem, jak wymienimy zakładników, jesteśmy kwita. Żadnych długów. Będziemy ci pamiętali tę... tolerancję w dobieraniu sojuszników, ale nie oczekuj, że cię to od strzał w przyszłości wybroni.

Jakby oczekiwał. Jakby oczekiwał czegokolwiek więcej niż zaciśnięcia zębów i niełatwego sojuszu. Jednak Iorweth odprężył się minimalnie – smarkacz.

Ustalili szczegóły. Przy winie i jedzeniu. Z Ves, bo Roche też nie ufał sobie na tyle, by przeprowadzać negocjacje, które miały wszelkie cechy zdrady stanu – poza tą jedną, że próbował właśnie rację stanu ratować – bez czyjegoś krytycznego komentarza.

Pasy zarżną dzwonnika. Wiewiórki zaatakują port, ale barkę, nie bezbronnych kupców czy handlarzy. Żołnierze i Loredo rzucą się do garnizonu, ten ostatni tam nie dobiegnie, a żołnierzy jakoś Pasy spowolnią, gdyby trzeba było. Elfy uciekną na barce, Pasy odpłyną z więźniem, wymiany dokonają w zatoczce za drugim zakolem Pontaru, dopiero wtedy, by partyzanci przypadkiem nie zarżnęli jednak miejscowej ludności. Flotsam zostanie całe i nienaruszone, za to pozbawione ciężkiej ręki komendanta. A Letho zmierza, owszem, do Aedirn, pod Vergen konkretnie, podobno, by ubić Henselta.

— Chociaż ja bym mu specjalnie nie ufał — zakończył zimno watażka.

— Mądry elf po szkodzie? — podrzucił agent prawie niezłośliwym tonem.

— Dh'oine i po szkodzie głupie — wtrąciła Yeylia.

Ves parsknęła drwiącym śmiechem.

'

'

Później Iorwetha ścięło już, wyczerpanie, jedzenie, pewnie także ulga, że jednak wyżyje, ba, nawet wolnym będzie, że ominą go tym razem tortury i przesłuchanie, i stryczek. Elf też przypominał, że jutro go przemoc strukturalna ze strony wściekłych Dh'oinne czeka, więc musi wypocząć. Doprawdy, prawie jakby żądanie stawiał, ale Roche nie nalegał – porozmawiają sobie jeszcze. Na statku. Znajdą czas.

'

'

Iorweth, trzeba mu oddać, zniósł publiczny seans nienawiści bardzo dostojnie, przez większą część tryumfalnego pochodu Loreda mamrocząc o wszach, które, jak oblezą, faktycznie są pewną niewygodą. Nawet parę porządnych kopniaków i solidnych ciosów pięścią nie odebrało mu animuszu.

Roche się całkiem dobrze bawił. Pod wieczór wystarczyło zaciągnąć dumnego partyzanta do celi w kwaterach Pasów – wbrew protestom komendanta – wysłać chłopców, by zdjęli dzwonnika, podkręcić jeszcze zabawę na rynku i czekać końca.

Pierwsze krzyki z przystani utonęły w dźwiękach skocznej muzyki oraz gwarze pijanych mieszkańców. Nim ktoś na murach twierdzy wreszcie dotrzeźwiał na tyle, by zorientować się, co ma miejsce w porcie – i składnym językiem poinformować o tym resztę – barka była już praktycznie zajęta. Wiedźmin przydał się zaś raz, no dobrze, może i drugi raz, na coś, czyli w pięknym stylu podciął był i zarżnął Loreda, gdy ten próbował przemknąć z jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka, gdzie obłapiał którąś z dziwek Garweny, do fortecy. Posłem Kaedwen zajęły się Pasy. Ludność rozbiegła się sama.

Wszystko poszło pięknie. I dlatego, gdy Geralt doskoczył na rynku do Vernona, czegoś zaniepokojony, ten zaczął ze znużeniem:

— Wiem, że się martwisz o Triss, już, już ruszamy do Aedirn...

— Nie o to chodzi. Obserwowałeś bitwę w porcie?

— Ta, z krzesełka i z pajdą chleba ze smalcem w ręku, w pierwszym rzędzie...

— Ja też nie, ścigałem Loreda. Ale na barce, kiedy odpływali, zauważyłem może jedną trzecią komanda. Dość, by zabić tych kilkunastu żołnierzy, owszem. Pytanie, gdzie są pozostali?

— Ostrożność? — podrzucił agent, próbując zabić niedobre przeczucia. — Bali się mojej zdrady? Zeszli pod pokład? Mogą czekać na brzegu, ale... Ves, Fenn sprowadźcie mi tutaj Iorwetha, tylko migiem! Idź z nimi, Geralt — dodał po namyśle — tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby sztuczek próbował...

Wiedźmin odszedł, a Roche próbował sobie wmówić, że wszystko jest w porządku, że przecież Wiewiórki nic nie mogą zrobić, nie, kiedy ma ich uwielbianego watażkę w rękach, nie wydaliby na niego wyroku śmierci, aż tak fanatyczne to te skurwysyny nie są.

Turkot wozów. Od fortecy. Po co?

— Czego wy grodzicie, durnie? — warknął przez okno do paru żołnierzy, którzy właśnie z wielkim wysiłkiem zablokowali furmanami wejście z koszar do miasteczka.

— Polecenie komendanta. Chce koniecznie bezpieczny być w środku, to z obu stron blokadę robimy. Mówią, że nieludzie już odpłynęły, ale tam, przezorność nie zawadzi...

Vernona zmroziło.

— Kto wam przekazał...

Przerwał mu świst strzały. I zaraz następny. Żołnierze padli, charcząc, na ziemię, reszta się zakotłowała, spróbowała ukryć, wrzask „Wiewiórki!" przeszył powietrze. Ginęli szybko. I strzały tylko coś omijały agenta. Znacznie bardziej, niż powinny, bo stał, dureń, na samym środku drogi.

— Rozkazy komendanta przekazały dobre istoty. Sprzyjające sprawie — rozległo się z pobliskiego dachu.

Iorweth zeskoczył zręcznie na ziemię. Za nim wyrosło kilka innych elfów. Z napiętymi łukami.

— Zostaw broń, Roche. Nie zamierzam łamać danego słowa: nic złego nie spotka ciebie ani twoich ludzi. Wsiadajcie na statek i odpływajcie. Chusteczkami wam nawet pomacham. — Przechylił głowę. — Chociaż współpraca się nam tak dobrze układa, że chętnie ją bym jeszcze kontynuował...

Coś paskudnie huknęło. I równie paskudnie zaczęło cuchnąć. Siarką.

— Nie podpaliłeś...

— Nie osobiście. — Watażka się uśmiechnął. — Nie przejmuj się, część żołnierzy na pewno zdoła uciec. Choćby w rzekę, choćby sobie tępe łby rozbiwszy o kamienie...

Żołnierze krzyczeli, mężczyzna wiedział, że nie przestaną, że ich wrzask stanie się tylko upiorniejszy.

— Ty zdradziecka gnido...

— Ależ! Nie złamałem ani podpunktu naszej umowy. Nie tknę ludności miasteczka, tylko garnizon i żołnierzy. Nie będzie mordu na cywilach, chociaż wszystko mi świadkiem, że zasługują za to, co mi dzisiaj zrobili. Ty jesteś bezpieczny. Twoi ludzie także, tylko ich obezwładniłem. Za bardzo ufasz dziwkom, Roche — zaśmiał się sucho. — Dziwki miewają klucze. I umieją przyrżnąć chłopu, gdzie zaboli.

Vernonowi zaschło w gardle. Powiew wiatru przyniósł z sobą żar i zapach spalenizny.

— Garwena... Ona pracuje dla ciebie?

— Choćbym ci odpowiedział, co z tym zrobisz? Wsiadaj na statek. Nic tu po tobie. Miasto się nie zajmie od grodu. Ludzie o to zadbają.

Pasy biegły w kierunku fortecy. Geralt z nimi, więc faktycznie, Iorweth nic im nie zrobił. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Roche, klnący siebie i swoje próby politykowania – widzisz, jak to się kończy? na przyszłość nie myśl o sojuszach, tylko morduj, katuj, bij – miał szczerą ochotę wykończyć tę chędożoną Wiewiórkę. Nie tak ogólnie, jak dotąd, lecz konkretnie, teraz, skoczyć do gardła i rozszarpać.

Elfy uniosły łuki. Watażka: jedynie kącik warg.

— No, no — rzucił w kierunku nadbiegających ludzi — sytuacja nam się trochę odwróciła, prawda?

Zaczynało cuchnąć spalonymi włosami. Mięsem.

— Tak się miło współpracowało. Nie zmuszajcie mnie, żebym teraz zniżał się do szantażu — ciągnął. — Koniec końców, to są ludzie komendanta. Sami do niego o coś mieliście pretensje.

— Nie takie, żeby wykańczać garnizon! — warknął Vernon. — Temeria potrzebuje...

— Nie dbam specjalnie o to, czego potrzebują państwa Dh'oinne. Mniemałem, że tyle jest jasne. Idźcie do portu. Odpływajcie. Nikt was ze sprawą łączyć nie będzie. A jeśli się jeszcze kiedy spotkamy, to będę miał we wdzięcznej pamięci, żeście mnie honorowo potraktowali. Zważywszy na wiatr zmian politycznych — gdy mówił, dziwny półuśmiech przecinał mu twarz — to się ci moja wdzięczność już niedługo bardzo przydać może.

— Prędzej się dam powiesić, niż...

— Uważaj, bo w złą godzinę powiesz. Ale jak chcesz. — Iorweth wzruszył ramionami, machnął na komando. — Pora na nas, bo rozumiem, że miejsce na waszym statku już mi przepadło...? Jaka szkoda, chętnie bym dłużej pokonwersował. Ale jeszcze może okazja będzie.

Nie będzie, wyłupię ci drugie oko, zabiję, kiedy tylko spostrzegę, ty zdradziecki, nikczemny skurwysynu, zapewniał w duchu Roche. Nie drgnął jednak nawet, bo elfy, niegłupie i nieufne, wycofały się, cały czas mierząc do niego z łuków. Co z kolei wstrzymało Pasy, a nawet Geralta. Pięknie.

Rzucili się wszyscy potem, próbując ocalić garnizon. Bardzo próżny trud, bo ktokolwiek wywołał wybuch, wywołał go zgodnie z racjonalnym okrucieństwem: na środku placu, przy drodze prowadzącej do bramy. Przejście przez ogień było niemal niemożliwe, odciągnięcie blokujących wrota wozów – niemożliwe całkowicie. Część żołnierzy ratowała się, skacząc z murów. Paru nawet te skoki przeżyło.

Ludność niespecjalnie się kwapiła do pomocy, jeśli tłumiła ogień, to raczej z lęku o swoje chaty. Wiewiórki odpłynęły w końcu, a żołnierzy Loreda nikt w mieście specjalnie nie kochał.

— My nie mamy szansy w polu — oznajmił melancholijnie Chorab — ale skoro się już smażą, to... Grzywien i zawyżonych podatków przynajmniej przez moment nikt ściągać nie będzie. Z kupcami się jakoś sami dogadamy. Nie raz już tak bywało.

I pomyśleć, warczał w duchu Vernon, że jacyś chłopomani zarzucają mi okrucieństwo wobec prostego, dobrego ludu. Idioci nigdy prostego, dobrego ludu w akcji nie widzieli.

— Oszwabili nas — oznajmiła w nocy, po skończonej akcji, Ves, osmolona, jak oni wszyscy, chyba bardziej zdumiona niż gniewna. — Jakim cudem?

— Garwena dla nich pracuje, jej dziewczyny były u nas... dobre parę razy. Znały miejsce. Miały klucze. Pewnie też rozłożyły naszych, ułatwiły draniowi ucieczkę, on otworzył bramę w porcie.

— Et, mury się nieźle utrzymały, budynki też. Żołnierzy tylko wybiło, głównie zresztą dlatego, że w panikę wpadli. Ci, co przesiedzieli spokojnie w pokojach komendanta, to nawet wyżyli — oznajmił rzeczowo Zoltan, wróciwszy z inspekcji. —Wystarczy sprowadzić nowych i po sprawie.

— Skąd ci wezmę nowych żołnierzy w kraju, gdzie mamy bezkrólewie?

Zapadła cisza.

— Nie tknęli ludności — mruknęła pocieszająco dziewczyna.

— Potrzebowali szybko odpłynąć. Przysięgali. U nich przysięga znaczy... Trzeba było ją lepiej sformułować. — Poczucie winy go zemdliło, wobec czego je kopnął w rzyć, pysk kazał stulić i w wyobraźni za solidnymi kratami zamknął. — Ech. Chędożyć to wszystko. Dajcie mi pić – nie wina, okowity! – i się zbieramy. Do Aedirn. Królobójca czeka.

* * *

><p>Zrobiłam z porno małe AU z rozsądną fabułą. Czy moje id to docenia? Docenia? Teraz powinnam dopisać część symetryczną, jakby w tym AU Iorweth dopadł w Aedirn Roche'a, niemniej, strukturalnie rzecz jest zakończona.<p> 


End file.
